Life?
by Legendary Blackr0se
Summary: Hinata is struggling to find out what to live for. Is life just a word or is it something worth fighting for.


**(I want and need your honesty for every story I write, I want to become a better writer so I can make others happy as they get lost in my stories. So if you were one of my followers you will notice that I have deleted my stories, and I might delete more in the future so I can either rewrite it or abandon the story)**

-Oh and before you read this, this will be slightly different from the original story.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **PRELUDE**

I have lived a… difficult life. Life soon became somewhat like a job to me. I'd get up, get dressed, do as I am told, go to sleep, then the same thing would happen the next day and so on and so on. Life became just a word in the human vocabulary that felt numb to my tongue when I spoke of it. Maybe life was more than what I was allowed to see or it was exactly what I see it as… A word. After the death of my mother my father became numb to the word 'love', just as I have become numb to the word 'life'. The death of my mother wasn't what caused me to lose my love for life, it was something else, it something I have forgotten. My mother died from giving birth to my little sister, Hanabi. When I held Hanabi, I looked into her eyes and saw hope. Her eyes made me cry.

'I may have lost a mother, but I gained a sister' I remember thinking to myself. I felt myself tremble with intense emotion when Hanabi's tiny fist wrapped around my index finger.

My father soon became a shell of his former self and locked himself away in his own emotional protection of 'Strength'. His philosophy changed from 'Family came before business' to 'Weakness is intolerable', and he believed that love was weakness. He believed the physical power was strength, that any sign of physical or emotional weakness was insulting to the family's name. Oh how I disappointed him. I was never allowed to see Hanabi anymore, my life…My job was to become heiress, the strongest heiress. My boss was my father and I could tell he wished he had a new and better fit employee for the job.

There was one person that I could be happy with, a man that I had dreams of him being my father, Hizashi. Hizashi was such a kind man, and not just any man, he was my uncle, twin brother to my father, Hiashi. Every time I was allowed to talk to him he made sure that I smiled so much that my cheeks would hurt so much. His son, my cousin, Neji, was like a big brother to me. Neji would follow me around and protect me from all the things that I was scared of, like bugs and bullies. I saw myself as Hizashi's daughter and Neji's little sister, and that would make me so happy. Hiashi saw the bond that formed between me Hizashi, Neji and I, he did not like it at all. Hizashi and Neji were from the Branch house of the family, meaning that they were treated like slaves. Hiashi thought their presence would weaken me, so the only time I would see them was when they would watch me and my father train.

Training with my father was always intense, even if I couldn't keep fighting he would force me to keep fighting. The only time we would stop was when my father would see Hizashi struggling to restrain himself from stopping the slaughter of a spar. My father would punish Hizashi by basically attacking Hizashi's brain through a Juinjutsu called "The caged bird seal" only the heir or heiress has control over. The Juinjutsu consisted of a seal that was placed on every Branch member's forehead, when activated would destroy the wearer's brain cells. Hiashi enjoyed using the Juinjutsu to remind Hizashi that Hiashi is not his brother and that Hizashi was nothing more than a servant.

Neji learned to stay out of his father's punishment, just because he was child did not mean that my father wouldn't use the Juinjutsu on him as well. My father's treatment of Hizashi and Neji caused Neji to stop seeing me as a sister, instead he saw me as the weak daughter of a relentless tyrant who he is bounded to through fate. Neji was confused about how to feel about me for the longest time, but one day he finally knew how to feel about me. Hate. The night before that fateful day I was almost kidnapped by the head ninja of Kumogakure, but he was stopped and killed by my father. If I wasn't smart I would have thought he cared for me, but I the reason he saved me was to protect the family Dojutsu, the Byakugan. I knew the ninja attempted to kidnap me because the Byakugan can only be taken from a Hyuga who didn't have the 'Caged bird seal" on them. The consequence of my father killing the head ninja was that now Kumogakure wanted my father's corpse.

Hiashi and the Hokage tried negotiate something else, but Kumogakure wanted blood. It was either the corpse of my father or war. The Hokage and my father knew they had to agree to Hiashi's execution, but there was a loophole that Hizashi found. On the day of the execution I watched the man who I thought was my father get beheaded, but it wasn't the man I thought it was, it wasn't Hiashi… It was Hizashi, The man I wanted to be my father. I always wanted him to be my father, but not like that, not at all like that. That's when Neji began to truly hate everyone from the Main branch, that's when he truly started to hate me.

I do deserve this…Don't I?

Now i know that this sounds like basically a summary of what happened to hinata, but remember this is a Prelude, and i have a plan.

 **Please leave a comment**

 **Do you like it, do you not like it**


End file.
